


Funny Bunny

by BunniesofDoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Post-Volume 5 (RWBY), ruby is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: "What's so funny about Jaune's hoodie?"
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc & Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose & Nora Valkyrie
Kudos: 26





	Funny Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had. Set post volume 5.

It's an ordinary laundry day when it happens.

The members of team RWBY are sitting around the kitchen table, sitting their coffees and trading stories from their time apart. After over a week of being cooped up in the house, they're all starting to feel a little stir-crazy, but they're still happy to enjoy each other's company. Weiss is regaling them with a tale of her destroying her bedroom while practicing her summoning when Jaune walks into the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

Out of habit, Ruby waves at him, turning her head to shoot him a bright smile—before immediately bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny, Ruby?" Weiss asks, slightly irritated at having her story interrupted.

Her partner just continues to giggle, lifting one arm to point in Jaune's direction.

"M—me?" Jaune stutters. "What did I do—oh." He glances down at his shirt. "My hoodie? You still haven't gotten over that?"

Ruby shakes her head and continues to giggle loudly. Blake tilts her head in confusion. "What's so funny about Jaune's hoodie?"

Jaune sighs loudly and opens his mouth to explain—but before he can say anything, Nora comes bursting into the room, skidding to a halt in the middle of the kitchen. "I hear laughter! Are we pranking someone? Is it Ren? I want in!"

"No, Nora, we're not pranking anyone," Jaune says immediately, shaking his head violently. Best to head her off before she gets the idea to start a prank war or something. "Ruby's just being silly again because she realized I was wearing the hoodie again."

"Oh," Nora replies brightly. She skips over and slings an arm around Ruby's shoulders. "He's wearing the Pumpkin Pete hoodie again, huh."

Still breathless with laughter, Ruby just nods in response. If possible, Nora grins ever wider. "Aha!"

Jaune rolls his eyes. "It's laundry day, so I thought I could get away with wearing it for just one day, but no, Ruby's still gotta tease me for it."

"It is pretty funny," Nora chirps.

"Wait, why is Ruby laughing about Jaune's hoodie?" Yang asks. She and the other members of team RWBY are exchanging confused looks.

"It's got a cute little bunny rabbit on it!" Ruby squeals, before dissolving into giggles again.

"He got it by trading fifty box tops in for a prize!" Nora announces proudly. Ruby laughs even louder.

"Nora!" Jaune hisses, his face flushing. "I told you to stop telling people that!"

"Why? I think it's very impressive, Jaune! Really shows your dedication."

Ruby's giggles rise in pitch, turning into shrieks of laughter, and she leans further back in her chair, tilting it sharply—before it falls suddenly, sending her toppling to the floor.

"Ruby? Are you okay?" For a moment, Yang feels slightly concerned about her sister, but Ruby just continues to laugh, now rolling around on the floor. No harm done, then.

"Good grief," Jaune says, voice full of exasperation.

"Oh!" Nora's eyes light up, and she whirls to face Yang, Blake, and Weiss. "Did I ever tell you guys about the first time Ruby saw Jaune in his hoodie? It was hilarious!"

"Uh, no," replies Blake.

"Oh, awesome! Well, it all started when—"

"Oh, come on, Nora," Jaune complains. "Do you really need to—"

"It's a great story, Jaune!" she insists, before turning back to the members of team RWBY. "So anyway, it all started when Jaune was getting his armor repaired, and we were hired by the village to take out the geist that had been attacking their town—"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.
> 
> Just a reminder that I do take requests for fics, so if there's an idea that you'd like to see me write, feel free to message me and if I like it, I might end up writing something for it. Also, if you like one of my ideas and want to write your own fic for it, feel free! I'm not possessive with my ideas, and most of my writing is self-indulgent anyway, so all that I ask is that you let me know so I can read it.


End file.
